Keneko
thumb|350px Kaneko Seisakusho (金子製作所), also referred to as Kaneko Co. Ltd. (カネコ株式会社) was a Japanese video game publisher founded by Hiroshi Kaneko in Suginami, Tokyo, Japan. History Originally founded as a developer, manufacturer of medical equipment, vendor, and trader of electronic machines, Kaneko released its first game in 1982 as a third-party developer for Taito Corporation. By 1990, Kaneko moved away from Taito and began making its own video game series, officially now under the KANEKO brand. However, by the summer of 1994 they were forced to close the doors on its US branch, cancelling anticipated North American titles such as Fido Dido and Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill. The Japanese side of the company survived as a developer for another six years until April 2000 when they went through financial restructuring and left the video game business with the exception of maintenance; despite this they still released Gals Panic S3 for the arcades in 2002 as their last video game endeavor. The company also moved to Shibuya, Tokyo at this time. The company was of little note with the only notable event occurring was on July 25, 2001 when they filed a lawsuit against Hitachi Software Engineering over their release of the Super Kaneko NOVA System arcade board, which they presumably had not gotten Kaneko's permission over. They demanded 1.52 billion yen in damages although it is unknown if they received this or not. Despite the restructuring and the possible lawsuit win, the company tanked and by August 12, 2004 they filed for bankruptcy. While the company's founder vowed to continue, a civil lawsuit was filed against the company in 2006 and as of September 2007 no word has been received on the company's status. It is assumed that they are now officially defunct. List of Games released Under Taito name In alphabetical order #''Dr. Topple's Adventure'' #''Flying Roller'' #''Gals Panic'' (Japan only) (November 1990) #''Jump Coaster'' #''Kabuki Z'' #''Kageki'' #''Samurai Nipponichi'' #''Super Qix'' Under Kaneko name Known release dates #''Fly Boy'' (1982) #''DJ Boy'' (1989) #''Air Buster'' (1990) #''The Berlin Wall'' (1991) #''B.Rap Boys'' (1992) #''Explosive Breaker / Bakuretsu Breaker'' (1992) #''Shogun Warriors'' (1992) #''Blood Warrior'' (1994) #''The Kung-Fu Master Jackie Chan'' (1995) #''Cyvern: The Dragon Weapons'' (1998) Unknown release dates Listed in alphabetical order #''Bonk's Adventure'' (arcade version) #''Gals Panic'' (overseas version) #''Gals Panic II'' #''Gals Panic 3'' #''Gals Panic 4'' #''Gals Panic S Extra Edition'' #''Gals Panic S2'' #''Gals Panic S3'' #''Great 1000 Miles Rally'' #''Great 1000 Miles Rally 2'' #''Heavy Unit'' #''Magical Crystals'' #''Panic Street'' #''Peetan/Pitan (ピータン)'' (Game Boy version of the MSX game by Nippon Columbia) #''Saru Kani Hamu Zou'' #''Sennou (線脳)'' Under Electro Design name #''Jan Jan Paradise'' #''Jan Jan Paradise 2'' #''VS Mahjong Otomeryouran'' #''Tel Jan'' Home Console titles #''Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool'' #''Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest'' #''Fido Dido'' (cancelled) #''Heavy Unit'' (PC Engine/Mega Drive) #''Air Buster'' (PC Engine/Mega Drive) #''Hiza no Ue no Partner: Kitty on Your Lap'' #''Power Athlete'' (known outside Japan as Power Moves for the Super NES and Deadly Moves for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive) #''Silhouette Stories'' #''Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill'' (cancelled) #''Star Parodier'' #''Super Star Soldier'' #''Nexzr'' #''Super Gals Panic'' (unreleased?) Category:Developers Category:Defunct Companies Category:Games by Kaneko